


The Rintual

by BikiniBaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Cock & Ball Torture, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikiniBaka/pseuds/BikiniBaka
Summary: "Now...there is someone else that has not been mentioned. While he isn’t on the swim team, he is helpful in other ways. By giving luck and giving people “release.” His name is...Rin.This is no meer guy. For a guy, he has all the right curves. Deep cleavage and perfect ass that was huge, as were his thighs. He had fair skin and was beautiful in every way. His red hair and red eyes made his shark teeth much more exciting, but that didn’t scare everyone off.Now you must be wondering what Rin could do to bring good luck. It is a simple and easy answer that all three parties agree to in a binding agreement. That answer was only one word and three letters.Sex."





	1. Prologue

Anyone can have a ritual. Some of these are used as you could say to get good luck. People who think it will make them lucky will do whatever the ritual is, and bathe in their fortune. 

However, some rituals are not that old. Some are actually quite new and exclusive to only eight boys. All who were swimmers. They are from the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams. 

On the Iwatobi side, you have these four boys. Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, and finally but definitely not least Rei Ryugazaki. 

Continuing, the Samezuka swim team also has a few hunks. The brothers Seijuro and Momotarou Mikoshiba, Aiichiro Nitori, finally Sousuke Yamazaki. All were quite toned yet had something that made them unique.

Sousuke and Haru were the boys with a scowl on their face. They both had raven hair and blue eyes. Haru’s were brighter as Sousuke’s were more teal. Sousuke still was more bulkier and taller than Haru, but that doesn’t mean they both don’t have…”technique.”

Mako and Ai don’t look anything like each other, however they share a similar personality. Both are sweet and caring for others. Now there appearances are quite the opposite. Ai is short and skinny-ish, of course meaning Makoto was y’all and bulky. Mako is a brunette with green eyes, but Aiichiro has grey hair with bright blue eyes. Ai also has mole on his face that makes him a little more unique. Discarding the grey hair at least…

The last group would have to consist of Momo, Sei, and Nagisa. Sei and Momo being brothers have similar features. Both have golden eyes and red/orange-ish hair. Sei has more red while Momo is more orange. Seijuro is also much bulkier and taller than both boys. However, Nagisa is way different in looks, but makes up with the personality. He has blonde hair with pink eyes and you could describe him as a shota. All three boys share the loud mouthed, outgoing, hungry, and no shame whatsoever traits. 

Once again, lastly is Rei. He believes in things being beautiful and perfect. Things of opposite do not really interest him.  His purple eyes go well with his blue hair and red rimmed glasses. Truly amazing. The perfectness also was incredibly smart and always looked at facts. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t fun. 

Now...there is someone else that has not been mentioned. While he isn’t on the swim team, he is helpful in other ways. By giving luck and giving people “release.” His name is... Rin .

This is no meer guy. For a guy, he has all the right curves. Deep cleavage and perfect ass that was huge, as were his thighs. He had fair skin and was beautiful in every way. His red hair and red eyes made his shark teeth much more exciting, but that didn’t scare everyone off. 

Now you must be wondering what Rin could do to bring good luck. It is a simple and easy answer that all three parties agree to in a binding agreement. That answer was only one word and three letters. 

**_Sex._ **

 


	2. A Typical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just have a typical day, but it doesn't seem that way. Nagisa gets in trouble and Makoto is told to stay after practice. For what? It seems good since Rin got him hard before telling him...

It’s a typical day for the two swim teams. All eight members arrive on time to start the practice. But first, they have to go in the locker rooms, which is also Rin’s room. His bed was the first thing to see when the door was opened.

It was a bohemian style bed with the curtains closed (as of right now), red satin sheets and matching pillows. Although it was placed at the back of the room, it was sorta in the middle as the room wasn’t too big. This gave Rin the advantage as when the boys changed they usually faced him, and Rin could see everything. It also helped when it was time to give them luck or release, they could just sit and face the bed.

The eight boys chatted, some louder than others, but as they reached the locker room doors, everyone hushed. Slowly Sousuke opened the door to see whether the curtains were open or not. If they were open, then Rin was awake so the boys could chat away and be loud. The curtains being closed meant Rin was asleep or didn’t feel well, which meant be quiet. Consequences would happen if you broke that rule.

Punishments actually happened all the time, but they were private. Rin respected that but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be scolded in front of everyone else. However, if a rule was broken with someone else you would both be punished together.

So as to avoid punishment, Sousuke dimmed the lights before turning them on. He then looked at Rin’s bed to see the curtains closed. A frown showed on his face and he turned around to the rest to mouth quiet.

Calmly and quietly the all eight of the boys walked in to change. Momo and Nagisa were quickly shushed a few times as they would start to fool around. They would quit their actions and later resume it. After changing all excited and were loud once more.

* * *

 

“Nagisa don’t run around the pool! It’s dangerous!” An annoyed voice came from Rei as he walked behind Nagisa safely. For most of practice, this was what Nagisa had done. All around the pool was wet with water and a few times Nagisa had actually slipped, but of course, it didn’t stop him. Rei was trying to stop him before someone else said something. Not really just anyone, but Sousuke or Seijuro.

You could describe them as Rin’s right-hand men who reported things and would do things for him. Sometimes they would stay after practice to stay with Rin, but no one knew why. One time Haru had actually gotten angry and said Rin was just choosing favorites. Of course, he immediately put his head down in shame for being so rude to Rin, but, Rin told him he wouldn’t get punished and calmly explained that at one point they would all be treated like Seijuro and Sousuke. Rei was trying to help Nagisa as soon as he noticed both boys were paying attention to Nagisa. Who was still fooling around the poolside.

Nagisa laughed as he once more jumped before turning around. He was smiling brightly and Rei could tell he was about to say something, but suddenly Nagisa’s face dropped. His eyes were looking behind Rei so naturally, he turned around.

Behind Rei was a maroon hair colored boy who has had his arms crossed and didn’t look happy. He was dressed in a black silk robe that barely reached his thighs, which meant if someone got him to bend over they could all see what was underneath...

“Nagisa, what do you think you’re doing?” Rin said as he started walking towards Nagisa. Haru and Sousuke, who were the closest, watched from inside the pool as Rin marched forward. When Rin reached Nagisa, he grabbed his face and put him between his breasts. “You know it’s dangerous and I’ve warned you too many times.” Rin pulled Nagisa’s face back and leaned forward to whisper in Nagisa’s ear, “Stay after practice for your punishment.” After finishing his sentence Rin caught Nagisa’s earlobe in between his teeth and pulled it towards him before letting it go.

“Y-Yes Rin. I’m sorry,” Nagisa said as he was let go of. He then put his head down and walked to the starting block to practice.

Rin watched Nagisa go to make sure he would practice properly. Once Nagisa dived in the sharp tooth male turned around and walked towards Rei who was still in the same spot. He stood upright when he noticed Rin and started speaking nonsense. He went on about how he was sorry and just was trying to save Nagisa from trouble, but he was silenced with a kiss on the cheek.

Rin giggled and sweetly said, “I get it, so don’t freak out. Now go practice.” Rei nodded and headed over to Nagisa to work on their exchange. Rin then headed towards a pool deck chair that had a red cushion on it. He sat down and lifted his hand to signal Sei and Sou over.

Immediately Sou got out of the pool, while Sei stopped talking with his brother and Makoto. Both walked towards Rin who got up to take off his robe, and it showed him wearing only a white bikini bottom. Which if it got wet, it would be see through. He threw the robe over the back of the chair, and this time laid down on the chair. Upon reaching Rin, both boys males went on either side of him to wait for what he had to say.

“Is something wrong?” Sousuke asked when Rin kept quiet.

“No, I just think someone might be joining you two soon.” Rin’s voiced came out lustful, and was biting his finger as he squeezed his legs together. They followed Rin’s gaze which landed on Makoto who was talking with Momo. “Bring him over here, Seijuro.” Seijuro nodded and did as he was told.

As Sousuke was watching Seijuro, he felt his hand being pulled down. He allowed it and felt soft material under his fingers. His hand was then tugged hard which caused him to press down roughly into Rin’s crotch. A slutty moan was heard by only him as it was quiet. Sousuke knew what to do, so he started squeezing Rin’s balls and rubbing the member hidden underneath. Rin’s hands were moving their way up and down Sousuke’s arm as he couldn’t keep them in one place. This wasn’t just fun for Rin, it was for Sousuke too which was noticeable by the growing bulge in his legskins. Unfortunately, almost as quickly as it started, it had to end as Seijuro returned with Makoto. Sousuke took away his hand and stepped back for Makoto to take his spot.

Makoto was nervous as he thought he was somehow in trouble. “Umm...You called me?” He said in a shaky voice.

“Mmmm, yes I did,” Rin gasped out as he was still very horny. “Just stand still, and don’t touch.” That was what all he said as he reached forward and placed his hands under Makoto’s sack through the swimsuit.

Rin’s hand gave a tight squeeze before massaging them. He repeated the action a few times until he noticed Makoto’s swimsuit started to stretch. Then he pulled the swimsuit down just enough so the cock could spring free. Makoto was shaking and red in the face as he was powerless in this situation. He was also embarrassed as he was exposed while no one else was. Yes, Sousuke was hard, but he wasn’t getting touched and he dare not to touch himself without Rin’s permission.

The shaft in front of Rin was leaking precum but that wasn’t what he wanted to see. Once Rin got a full view of Makoto, he looked up at him and smiled. “Stay after practice with Seijuro and Sousuke. After you change just stand outside while I give Nagisa his punishment. Then I’ll explain what’s going to happen to you.” Rin said as he looked into Makoto’s jade eyes, and giggled at his tomato face. Rin looked back down and kissed the tip of Makoto’s cock, which caused some precum to smear on his lips. He licked it up and swallowed the juice he loved so much.

“Now, you and Sousuke go and take care of your problems. Then get back to work.” That was the reply they got to their pleading eyes. Both accepted it and headed towards the locker room. Of course, Makoto had to pull his swimsuit back up first. Rin turned his head to look at Seijuro and told him he could go to. Seijuro declined kindly saying “He was going to save it for later.”

After both Sou and Mako came back, everyone was back to work. The rest of practice went smoothly and soon it ended. Everyone was happy except for one who was dreading when everyone would leave. Once they did except for three who went outside to wait, Nagisa heard a stern voice.

“On your knees in front of the bed, Nagisa.”

 


	3. Nagisa's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa was dead stiff on his knees as he waited for Rin to say, or even do something. So far, all Rin had done was sit on the bed with his legs crossed. There was an uneasy feeling in Nagisa's stomach as he was dreading his punishment, and he hoped that Rin would go easy on him. All he did was run around the poolside, and that wasn't so bad. Ok yes, he had been warned way too many times and Rin was spoiling him with how many he had gotten, but it still isn't as bad as what some of them had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to come out with, but it deleted three times. I am already working on the other chapter so I am now taking submissions. Please enjoy!

Nagisa was dead stiff on his knees as he waited for Rin to say, or even do something. So far, all Rin had done was sit on the bed with his legs crossed. There was an uneasy feeling in Nagisa's stomach as he was dreading his punishment, and he hoped that Rin would go easy on him. All he did was run around the poolside, and that wasn't so bad. Ok yes, he had been warned way too many times and Rin was spoiling him with how many he had gotten, but it still isn't as bad as what some of them had done.

Once, Sousuke and Haru had gotten into a fight. It wasn't too bad but threats and insults were thrown at each other. That didn't sit well with Rin because fighting was a huge thing he hated. All Rin did was just stare at them until he had caught both males attention. Then, he turned to go to the locker room, so naturally, Sousuke and Haru both ran after him. They both made another mistake again, they touched Rin, without permission.

Everyone gasped as they saw two hands grab at both of Rin's arms. Even Sousuke and Haru were surprised at what they had done and immediately let go.   
"Stay after practice," Rin said in a venomous voice as he continued walking. Both boys were pale and did stay after practice.

The next day, Rin was constantly being pampered with foot rubs, back massages, and when he wanted to get into the pool, Rin was lifted. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, everyone saw the limps or the hands that would grab their owners crotch to sooth them, or readjust them to make it more comfortable.

Nagisa tried to lift his head when he heard footsteps, but it was put back down which meant don’t lift your head again unless given permission. He did listen as Rin's footsteps continued before stopping again, this time he heard a familiar noise. It was the sound of rummaging through a box, which didn't help him figure out what his punishment. He knew at least one item he would see for sure during this session.

Once more the footsteps were heard and this time Nagisa saw the feet in front of him. They stopped and it was clear the punishment was about to begin. Nagisa silently hoped Rin would be naked, as that is a good sign because it means some pleasure will come out of this.

The sound of silk sliding against each other filled the room before Rin's robe fell around his feet. Rin also dropped two things behind him, but before Nagisa could see what they were for sure, his hair was tugged at for him to stand up. He obeyed and stood which made Rin get on his knees, naked. No words had been spoken, as usual, they happen after the punishment.

Nagisa, however, did gasp when he felt the cold air touch his privates. Upon looking down, he watched as Rin pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs before grabbing the limp member in his hand.

He kept watching as Rin moved his hand up and down with the other moving to grab his balls. Nagisa wasn't that big, to say the least, but he wasn't the smallest between the two teams. But Rin loved it, how he could fit the whole thing in his mouth easily, and he could even fit Nagisa's balls in too! The way Rin always tried different positions to get that pound into his prostate was always amazing. The thoughts made Nagisa's blood run down to his dick, and soon it was full mass.

Sadly, that's when Rin stopped to grab one of the items behind him. Which also was the one Nagisa was no stranger to and seen in anyone's punishment. It was a ball leash, and everyone had their own. Rei had purple, Haru blue, Makoto green, Nagisa pink, Aiichiro yellow, Momo orange, Sousuke teal, and Seijuro had a dark orange to the point it was red.

This was used during every punishment, just for different reasons. Sometimes it was used for easement into the punishment, and this was mainly for Aiichiro. He never got punished and when he would, Rin used the ball leash to gradually build up Ai's endurance. Rin couldn't have him unable to swim because of his "puppy balls", as Rin called them. It was also a game for the ones (Sousuke and Seijuro) who could withstand it.

Rin slipped a part of the leash around Nagisa's nuts before he slipped it through and fastened it. He then continued to rap the end of the leash around his hand, then Rin made a fist and tugged on the leash. This was a test to see how much control and movement Rin would have or have to do to get the boy's attention. Nagisa inwardly groaned as the leash was tight and it would tighten as it was pulled more.

Finally, Rin grabbed the next item behind him which was a cock ring. The cock rings were the same as the leashes, everyone had their own, but this time it was to fit them. Rin moved his hand from the base of Nagisa's cock and put the cock ring on. Now, it was time for Rin to have some fun.

* * *

  
Rin was sucking on the underside of Nagisa's cock, as he pulled the leash as far back as he could. His tongue swirled around the head of the cock as his hand was around the base of the length.

He finally took the hot organ into his mouth and removed his hand to bring it behind himself where he started teasing his wet hole. Slowly a finger was pushed in but a second finger was worked in a while later. Even though Rin has been pounded multiple times and sometimes at the same time, his entrance was always tight and juicy.

But for Nagisa, the experience wasn’t so great. It may seem like it because yeah, a hot guy with a body of a god is on his knees sucking his dick AND also fingering himself, but his nuts were aching. They were filled with hot cum and just swirling down there with no way of release. The tugging just made it worse as the balls would get more heavy with each harsh tug. His knees were also giving up but Nagisa knew he would get a worse punishment if he dropped. There was also one other thing that was dangerous for everyone, mostly everyone as some of the guys are freaks.

It was Rin’s teeth.

Rin would do it on purpose too. He would graze its teeth on the sensitive skin, and the shark would even take a ball into his mouth to bite it. Sometimes if he was really mad and felt like he wasn’t getting his point across, Rin would bite till he drew blood.

  
Moans and wet sounds still filled the room as Rin continued to deepthroat Nagisa. He took the smaller male all in without hesitation and would pull back to the head when he touched the cock ring.

  
Rin was fingering himself, but he wasn't touching his manhood. Nagisa took note of that however, it slipped his mind when Rin pulled the ball leash once more.

  
Slipping his mouth of the cock, Rin watched the string of saliva thin before letting go and hitting his chin. He was panting and he waited for himself to calm before he spoke.   
"Your punishment is almost over Nagi," Rin said as he unfastened the leach around Nagisa's balls. The response he got was a frantic nod. Nagisa's tongue was out of his mouth as he watched Rin reach for the cock ring.

  
Before Rin took the ring off, he slipped his mouth back on the head of the cock. Then, the cock ring dropped to the floor for Nagisa to grunt as he bucked his hips to get more in Rn.   
Rin moaned as his mouth filled with hot come and he let his taste buds taste the cock protein. He tried to sallow it but some cum leaked out and dribbled down his chin to start dripping on the floor.

  
Nagisa legs finally gave out and he landed on the floor which made him wince. He looked at Rin who was in a daze and still very much naked. It did come to his attention that Rin was still fully hard, but before he could offer to help the taller male raised his hand.

  
"Not now Nagisa. You should go home, and I still have to talk with the other three." He spoke and leaned to plant a slobbery and cum laced kiss on Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa also placed one on Rin cheek as he got on his shaky knees. His climax hit hard, and the ache in his nuts didn't help. He did grab his pants, which had slipt off, and put them on. Rin got up, grabbed his robe and put it back on to watch Nagisa clothe himself and grab his bag.

  
"Nagisa, I better not catch you running and fooling around again. But still, I love you no less. Bye, and see you tomorrow." Rin sent a wave towards Nagisa as the blonde neared the door.

  
With a nod and a wave, Nagisa replied. "Yes Rin, you won't. I love you too and I will be here tomorrow. I promise! I'll bring you some bread to make you feel better for my behavior." The response made Rin chuckle.   
When Nagisa was about to open the door, he heard Rin say one last thing.

  
"Before you leave, tell them to come in please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to come out with, but it deleted three times. I am already working on the other chapter so I am now taking submissions. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bikinibaka where you can request me to write something or leave something in the comments!


End file.
